Scruff
'Scruff '"the Scruncher" is a boxy tank engine. Bio Scruff was brought to Sodor to work at Whiff's Waste Dump. He hates being cleaned and, when Thomas once tried to have him cleaned, he ran away and hid in a siding until he was coaxed out with the promise of being allowed to shunt rubbish trucks. He once had to go to the Sodor Steamworks to have his "scruncher" mended and later that day, he helped Gordon tidy up the waste dump before the inspector arrived. Scruff once had to be repainted and he enjoyed his new look so much that he did not want to get dirty. He then went round the Island, looking for a new job, until Gordon reminded him that he was most useful at the rubbish dump with Whiff. In the eighteenth season, Scruff broke down at Crocks Scrap Yard. So Samsonshunted him to the Steamworks. After he was fixed, he overheard the Fat Controller saying Samson had taken his car to the scrapyards and Scruff told the Fat Controller he knew a shortcut. He then made it to the scrapyards just before Reg could grab it. Persona Scruff is a grubby little chap, with a lime green boxy shape. He is more than content with "scrunching" and shunting rubbish trucks at Whiff's waste dump and has few other aspirations. He has been known to run in fear and hide away from things that he does not quite understand and can find having all the focus on him a little daunting. It seems, at times, that Scruff would rather be busily working in the background. However, he is cheerful to welcome engines to the waste dump and happy to have others join in with the "scrunching". He is notably, perhaps, one of the few engines on Sodor with little desire to be clean and presentable. Scruff's main motivator is being able to just get stuck in and knuckle down with his jobs. Basis Scruff is based on No. 9369 "Musketeer", a Sentinel 100 HP BE Type chain-driven vertical-boiler steam locomotive built in 1946 by Sentinel Waggon Works. Livery Scruff is painted lime green with dark green stripes. He has gold name plates on either side of his tanks, although his name is only written on this in the merchandise. In the television series the plate is plain. Around his face and his funnel is also painted dark green. Appearances Television series * Season 14 - Thomas and Scruff and O the Indignity * Season 15 - Kevin the Steamie (cameo) * Season 16 - Race to the Rescue (cameo), Express Coming Through (cameo), Flash Bang Wallop! (cameo),Thomas and the Rubbish Train (does not speak) and Percy and the Calliope (cameo) * Season 17 - Scruff's Makeover * Season 18 - Signals Crossed (cameo), Timothy and the Rainbow Truck (cameo) and Samson Sent for Scrap * Season 19 - Diesel's Ghostly Christmas * Season 20 - Sidney Sings (cameo) and Pouty James (cameo) * Season 22 - The Case of the Puzzling Parts (cameo) Specials: * Blue Mountain Mystery (cameo) * The Great Race * Journey Beyond Sodor (cameo) Voice Actors * Matt Wilkinson (UK Voice''; fourteenth season onwards'') * Kerry Shale (US ''Voice; fourteenth season onwards'') * Arturo Mercado Jr. (Mexico) * Jesse Grimm (Germany; fourteenth season onwards) * Kōtarō Nishiyama (Japan; fourteenth season onwards) * Christian Greger Strøm (Norway; fourteenth and seventeenth seasons) * Jarosław Domin (Poland; fourteenth season onwards) * Jorge Teixeira (Spain; fourteenth season onwards) Trivia * Scruff did not have a rear coupling hook in the fourteenth season, yet he was seen pulling trucks. As of the seventeenth season, he now has a rear coupling hook. * Scruff's whistle is Percy's at a higher pitch. * For some unknown reason, Scruff's nameplate has always been blank in the episodes. Quotes * I'd rather be a really useful engine, than a really shiny engine any day. Scruff, Scruff's Makeover, seventeenth season Merchandise * Wooden Railway (2011 discontinued; reintroduced in 2013) * TrackMaster (2011 discontinued; reintroduced in 2014) * Take-n-Play (2011 discontinued; reintroduced in 2013) * Mega Bloks (discontinued) * Wind-up Trains (Japan only) * Minis (Classic and Old School) * Collectible Railway Gallery Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:Boy Category:North Western Railway Category:Television Series-only characters Category:The Peel Godred Branch Line